


What are Friends For?

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [37]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Siblings, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet does a favor for Clementine to help surprise Louis.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 5





	What are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Violet could feel the exhaustion in her shoulders as she finished up her shift at Ericson’s Diner. She was looking forward to getting back home. To sitting back and devouring the leftover chicken nuggets in the fridge and listening to a true crimes podcast while she stared blankly at the ceiling. That was the dream, but sadly it seemed like fate had other plans. Just as Violet was exiting the front door she heard footsteps running behind her.

“Vi, wait up.” Clem’s voice called out to her friend just as the door closed.

“Oh, shit.” Violet quickly reopened the door to find Clementine there catching her breath.

“I-” Clem took a deep breath, “Need a favor.”

“What favor?” Violet crossed her arms and looked over at her friend.

“I have to pick up AJ and take him to a dentist appointment in about ten minutes. Could you drop something off at Louis’ apartment for me?”

“Depends what it is.” Violet replied simply.

“Just some flowers to surprise him on his day off. I have them in the break room.” Clementine gestured back at the building.

“Alright, sure, why not.” Violet shrugged and followed Clementine who seemed happy by Violet’s response.

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” Clementine smiled back at her friend before opening the break room door for her. Violet walked in and spotted the flowers right away. It was a bouquet of a dozen sunflowers that stood beautifully in a clear blue vase filled with water. A small note holder on the front read: _To my Sunflower._ In between the front two flowers was an envelope with Louis’ name tucked away to be an extra surprise that if Violet had to guess would be concert tickets.

“So,” Clementine strolled forward and picked up the vase. “If you could just sneak these in. Maybe place them on one of the tables or something. That would be great.” Clementine’s smile faltered for a second when a realization struck her. Oh, yeah.” Clementine rummaged through her pockets and tossed forward a key which Violet caught with ease. “That’s the key to his apartment. You can just give it back to me tomorrow.” Clementine walked over to the door which Violet helped open and soon the two were off and in front of the bike rack where Violet’s beat-up bike stood. Violet gently placed the vase in the basket before undoing the lock and getting on her bike.“Thanks again, Vi.” Clementine smiled at her friend who waved her hand dismissively.

“Don't mention it.” Without another word Violet was off, careful to balance her pedaling as the vase tilted to the side of the basket. Luckily Louis’ place wasn't too far away. Within the hour she would be feasting on chicken nuggets. With that wonderful thought, Violet was off.

Clementine watched as Violet pedaled away. A giddy excitement bubbled in her stomach at the thought of Louis’ shocked face when he saw the bouquet of flowers. What was even better was imagining the joy glowing on his face when he saw that she had snagged them two tickets to see one of his favorite classical pianists. Clementine looked off into space for a moment before snapping herself back into reality. She needed to pick up AJ from home. Quickly jogging over to her car, she turned the key in the ignition, buckling her seatbelt and double checking to make sure it was secure before pulling out of the parking lot. It wasn’t a long drive home and soon she had parked in the driveway and jumped out to get her little brother. AJ sat on the steps, looking absolutely miserable. His hands were holding up his chin, his eyes glazed over with a look of dread and defeat.

“Hey there, goofball, ready for the dentist?” Clementine looked down at her brother with a warm smile, her hand casually resting on her hip.

AJ glanced up then looked away with a frown. “No.”

“That’s the spirit!” Clementine teased her sibling. “Come on, let's go to the car.”

AJ got up with a long, outdrawn groan and dragged his feet over to the car. Hopping in the backseat, he let his head hit against the car seat.

“Seatbelt on,” Clementine looked back in her rearview mirror at her little brother who looked about as down in the dumps as she expected. AJ snapped his seatbelt in place and nodded. With a small smile, Clementine started the car, driving down the street before turning right at the stop sign.

“So, you remember the rule?” Clementine glanced back at AJ when they stopped at a red light. “No-”

“No biting the dentist.” AJ grumbled. “It was one time and that was when I was a little kid.”

He was six when he bit the dentist. It wasn’t a pretty sight but luckily things were cleared up. The dentist laughed it off and told them that kids always act out whenever they’re nervous about the dentist. AJ hadn’t done that since but it was good to make sure he knew never to do it again.

“I’m eleven now.” AJ huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

Clementine tried to hide her smile and conceal her chuckle. He was only eleven now but he always acted like he wanted to be treated like an adult. “Alright, goofball.”

“It’s Alvin Junior.” AJ mumbled.

“You’ll always be goofball to me,” Clementine remained quiet for a moment while she got onto the highway. “How about afterwards we get ice cream?”

AJ immediately brightened up at that. His eyes practically sparkled with excitement. “But what about what Lee said about eating sugar after the dentist?”

“It will just have to be our secret,” Clementine looked back in the rearview mirror and winked at AJ who seemed thrilled by the idea of a secret. With that AJ’s mood was far happier which made the car ride much more enjoyable as the two siblings sang along to the Disco Broccoli theme song. Clementine’s mind wandered for a moment when she glanced at the clock that read the time. _I hope things are going smoothly for Violet._

\----

This simple favor for Clementine was running a lot less smoothly than Violet had hoped. It turned out carrying a vase full of flowers in a bike basket was a lot trickier than she figured. Not to mention the different cards and shit on the flowers. It made it an awkward bike ride as Violet navigated the balance and speed of her bike. Nearly twice she had run into a pedestrian and once the vase had almost tipped over. But thanks to her limited luck Violet had successfully gotten the vase, her bike and herself safely to Louis’ apartment. Securing her lock around her bike, Violet toted the vase and started to make her way to the elevator when her eyes caught sight of an out of order sign dangling on the elevator door.

“Of fucking course,” Violet mumbled while her feet blindly found the first few steps. Louis’ apartment was on the third floor so it wasn’t that many stairs to climb. After about ten minutes Violet had found his door. Her hand blindly dug into her pocket to find the key while she struggled to balance the vase. Cursing under her breath, she felt her fingers brush against the key. Quickly inserting it into the lock she turned it, opening the door with a small creak. Violet tiptoed into Louis’ apartment and closed the door silently behind her. For some reason, Violet thought it was best to crouch to avoid detection even though it seemed like a fucking stupid plan considering Louis was nowhere to be seen.

Violet’s eyes searched for a good place to drop off the flowers and stopped on the kitchen counter. With a light jog Violet made her way over there and placed the vase on the counter. It stood proud and beautiful with its bouquet of sunflowers. Violet’s eyes wandered down to the card, a small smirk on her face while she rolled her eyes. These two were a bunch of dorks, but they seemed to make each other happy. She hadn’t seen Louis this happy about someone in well … ever. Violet let out a deep sigh and rolled her head, cracking her neck. It had been a pain in the ass but it was nice to help out her friends. Violet had a faint smile on her face as she stared at the bouquet before turning sharply on her heel, not paying attention to her surroundings and knocking over a framed photo of Louis and Clem that was on the counter.

“Oh fuck,” Violet whispered, leaning over to pick up the frame to check if she had cracked it when all of the sudden something stirred on the couch. Instinctively Violet made herself smaller as Louis rose up from the spot. A single eye was barely open as it lazily searched the room. The side of his face that he had laid against the pillow had some of his dreadlocks smooshed against his face. A small spot of drool was on his cheek.

Violet stood absolutely still. Her breaths were short and quiet. She hoped that if she stayed in place Louis wouldn’t pick up on the fact that she was there. Louis let out a small yawn, smacking his lips together and stared off blanky before falling backwards back onto his nap spot and falling asleep within seconds. Violet sighed in relief then picked up the frame. Luckily it didn’t get damaged in the fall. Violet placed it back in its spot and tiptoed back over to the door. Locking it behind her she walked down the stairs, ready to call it a day and relax.

\----

“It was the strangest thing.” Louis lazily munched on a fry that dangled in his mouth. “I was taking my daily afternoon nap-”

“You have a daily afternoon nap?” Violet glanced up from her plate of chicken nuggets piled high on her plate.

“-And lo and behold there standing in my living room was a weird gremlin.” Louis threw back his head, allowing the fry to fall in his open mouth. “At least that’s what my dream-hazed mind saw.”

Violet glared at Louis, annoyed to be called a gremlin but she didn’t want to bother with correcting him.

“Anyway, I’m super excited! I don’t know if you heard but Clem surprised me with a bouquet yesterday. It was super sweet and the card...” Louis had a light blush on his face, a goofy grin on his face. “She got me concert tickets too! We’re going this Saturday. I’m so excited! I think I’ll wear my fancy suit to the concert.” Louis pulled at the air where the sides of his suit jacket would be. “I wanna blow Clem’s socks off.”

Violet nodded along, her gaze turning away from her best friend when she caught the eye of Clementine who was just entering the break room. She tiptoed over behind Louis and covered his eyes.

“Guess who?” Clementine’s voice had a playful tone to it.

“I’d recognize that voice anywhere.” Louis’ voice brightened in an instant. “Clem!”

Clementine chuckled as she pulled back her hands. Louis looked back at Clem with a huge smile before she sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

“Well, I’m gonna head to the front of the house,” Violet chucked the last chicken nuggets in her mouth then rose up from her seat.

“Okay, see you later Vi.” Louis smiled back at his friend.

“See ya,” Violet opened the door, pausing for a second when she noticed Clem mouthing a quick thank you. Violet gave a small smile before opening the door. She strolled out down the hallway, her heart filling with warm, fuzzy emotions. It was a nice feeling helping out her friends. Especially when it made them really happy. It was worth all the trouble. Even if Louis was a dumbass and had thought she was a gremlin. _Honestly,_ Violet strolled out to the front of the house, _Who thinks a gremlin breaks into their apartment?_


End file.
